


this is the place where i feel at home

by brahe



Series: Cassian Andor's Guide to Cohabitation [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: BC I NEED IT, Confessions of love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, and talking about family, au: everything's fine, but like, idk what else, its just fluff yall, its literally just sharing a room, oh there's some drinking, pretty much no spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: She's carved herself a space into his life, and he's not sure when it happened, but she's a part of his daily routine now, and he's not complaining. He finds he loves coming back to the room they share to see her shoes by the door and her toothbrush by the sink. He even loves the stupid things, like losing half his closet space, and finding pieces of her hair attached to everything he owns. It's delightfully domestic, and he never thought he'd like a life like this, but now he can't see it any way else.Or, Cassian and Jyn share a room, but they share a bit more than that, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I think this one is shorter, but I wanted to end it here and keep my other ideas for the next one.  
> also, thanks to everyone who's commented and kudos'd! I totally didn't expect such an awesome reception. i feel like this ship fandom is already full of great people.
> 
> title from to build a home by the cinematic orchestra

He's still walking on shaky legs when he's discharged, but Jyn's so close beside him that he has no fear of falling. She walks with him through the halls and back to his quarters. The door opens with a hiss, and he's never been happier to see these four walls in his life.

She deposits him on the bed, and though he's tired of laying, his body isn't ready for standing, and he still hasn't moved an hour later. He's watched her move around the room, rinsing her face in the sink, pulling extra blankets down from the storage cube. It's been twenty minutes of her rearranging things and doing odd jobs to keep her hands busy when he speaks up.

"You can sit down, you know," he says. There's actually plenty of space beside him; the older rooms have larger beds, and he's been here almost since the beginning.

She looks up at him like she forgot he was here, but makes her way over just the same.

"I like your room," she tells him, sliding to sit beside him. He hums, and decides that they've broken more than enough barriers for fear of rejection to hold him back.

"You can stay here, if you like."

He watches her look around the room, and knows what her answer will be. She's still largely an unknown to him, but there's certain things he can tell. Like the way her brows furrow when she's made up her mind.

"Suits me fine," she says, casual like they've only chosen what to eat for dinner, but the tremble in her arms gives her away. Cassian reaches for her, holds her hand in his against his chest.

He doesn't know what to say to her, wants to say a thousand things but knows it's too soon. She doesn't seem to know either, seems content to sit beside him in silence until her neck cricks and she slides down to lay beside him.

And then it's like they're back on the infirmary bed, her head tucked to his chest and his chin on her hair. His arm fits perfectly in the curve where her side meets her hip, and he's quickly gotten used to the coolness of her toes against his legs.

"I like this," he says. "Holding you."

"I do too."

And maybe he likes it better when they're sleeping, because when Jyn's shaking with nightmares, he holds her closer until the tremors stop and she kisses him, chaste and sleepy, as she falls into a more restful sleep.

 

It's been a week, and it already feels like he's never lived alone. Jyn's boots beside his by the door, her scarves hanging beside his jacket, her soap on the counter by the sink.

Some mornings, he wakes up to the sound of the shower, sheets starting to cool beside him. Other days, Jyn's tangles of bed hair are the first thing he sees. On the rare days he wakes alone, to an empty room, he knows she's ruined him for the lonely life.

 

They're still in a sort of off-duty limbo, the higher-ups not wanting to put their two greatest heroes back on the front line just yet, but they've decided that small missions within the system are viable.

"You? Diplomacy? Are you sure?" Cassian says when Jyn tells him about her new mission, eyebrows raised. She huffs and smacks his chest.

"I can be diplomatic."

"I'm not sure you know what the definition is."

"You know nothing about me," she says, indignant, and crosses her arms. He chuckles at her pout, but frowns when he realizes there's a point in there.

"You're right," he says, and she whirls to stare at him.

"Did you just - hold on, say that again, I'm going to record it."

That gets him to laugh again, and she smiles, proud of herself. He's seen her smile a hundred times over, now, and it still takes his breath away every time.

"I'm serious, though," he says, after. "I don't know you very well."

She keeps looking at him, and it's almost starting to make him feel uneasy. Finally she looks away, blinking down at her hands.

"You know the things that matter," she says. "There isn't much to tell."

She sounds sad, and for a moment he wishes he didn't bring it up. He reaches over and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure there's plenty of wild stories you haven't told me."

"I could say the same to you," she says, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He concedes with a nod.

"Well," he says, and he's sure the smirk on his lips is giving him away. "I've got some smuggled alcohol somewhere in here. I'll tell you about my sisters if you tell me about your parents."

It's a deal, he had no doubt it would be, and three hours later finds them giggly drunk and waist deep in stories from their childhoods they've never told.

"They would've loved you," Cassian sighs, swirling his drink around in his glass. "The four of you together, I shudder to think of it."

Jyn's not sure what to say. Everything she thinks of sounds too formal. So instead, she ditches her glass and takes Cassian's too, pushing him back into the bed and making herself comfortable on top of him. She props her chin on his chest to meet his gaze, and she smiles.

"I guess this works," he says.

"Good," she agrees. "It wasn't up for debate anyway."

And she turns her head to the side, listening to his heart beat underneath her ear. It's soothing like nothing else ever quite has been, and she thinks that somewhere down the line she left behind the attitude of working alone and replaced it with something that involves the disgruntled captain beneath her.

Jyn tucks her fingers under his torso because they're cold, but he's used to it by now. He settles in, because there's no way she's moving, and he finds the weight of her against his chest to be actually quite comforting. So he wraps his arms around her, plays with the tips of her hair with his fingers until he falls asleep, Jyn's already steady breathing luring him into unconsciousness. 

 

When he wakes up in the morning, she's still sleeping, though she's fallen from atop his chest to the space between him and his arm. Her head is half on his shoulder, and there's something she's wearing that's digging into his side.

He does his best to shift around without waking her, and eventually turns onto his side towards her enough that the small, sharp poking is gone. It's a small, pink-tinted crystal around her neck, and he holds it carefully in the cup of his fingers.

He's never seen a crystal like this one before. It's warm in the palm of his hand, and it's heavier than he expected. The necklace looks handmade, and he wonders where it came from.

"It was my mother's," she says, and he startles, looking away from the crystal to meet her gaze. They stare at each other for a moment, and he prays that he hasn't overstepped some boundary they still have between them.

She closes his hand back around the crystal, and he nearly sighs in relief.

"Feel that?" she says, and he nods. "It's the Force. This is a kyber crystal."

"Like the Death Star," he says, looking down at it, and almost misses her grimace.

"Like the Jedi light sabers."

He lets the crystal fall back onto her neck and follows its tie up to her jaw, rubs his thumb along her cheekbone.

Her gaze is flickering back and forth between his eyes, and she looks confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks. 

"Because you are beautiful, Jyn Erso," he tells her, and watches a blush appear across her cheeks.

He knows she wants to deny it, doesn't want to hear what he knows is true. Because, for some reason he can't figure, she doesn't believe she deserves nice things, and Cassian had decided to make it his new mission in life to change that. They've both been through too much to not deserve a little happiness in this life, and even if she won't agree with him, he's come to the conclusion that he wants his little happiness to be Jyn, and she's just going to have to live with it.

"Because you are beautiful," he repeats, and smiles. "And I love you."

Her eyes go wide and her blush deepens, but he doesn't see what else happens, because he kisses her, deep and sweet, and he knows nothing else can compete against this, against her in his arms, in his bed, in his life. 

And when she kisses him back, he smiles, her hands tight on his shoulders, in his hair, and there's a whisper against his lips that sounds like an agreement.

 

She doesn't say it back until later, when the room is dark and they're under the sheets. She's tucked into his side like he's come to love so quickly, and he's about to fall asleep when she sits up.

"I love you," she says, with a kind of determination in her eyes that would make him laugh if he didn't know where it came from. He vows, then, that he'll stick around, that he won't leave her, be a constant for once in her life. 

"Thank the Force," he says, huffs a laugh, and pulls her back to him with a kiss goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write something later with the actual stories they tell each other about their families, idk.
> 
> also, i have a series of headcanons written down if yall want me to post it? i mention some of them in this and i'll mention some more later on in the series, too, probably.
> 
> Update: headcanons posted [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924557>here</a>)


End file.
